Le croissant imparfait
by Bibella
Summary: Par une nuit d'hiver au croissant de lune argenté, deux âmes se trouvent et se découvrent. OS Dramione


_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent bien sûr à Rowling, je ne vous apprends rien._

 _Mais ce petit OS qui est le premier Dramione que j'écris depuis... fiou, 2008, 2009 (?) m'est venu un soir de solitude parisienne alors que plus tôt dans la journée j'avais lu plusieurs chapitres de l'excellente Veela malgré moi de VivinChlotte dont celui sur la première rencontre qui m'a beaucoup frustré car j'en voulais plus ! Résultat, à force de cogiter, une idée s'est invitée, puis une autre, puis j'ai commencé à écrire et je me suis laissée emporter malgré moi (vous l'avez ?). Blague à part, c'est une fic que je vous conseille les yeux fermés car l'histoire est prenante et vaut vraiment le détour !_

 _Du texte de VivinChlotte, je reprends surtout le lieu, les conditions du moment, l'animal, mais le reste n'a rien à voir._

 **Le croissant imparfait**

Minuit. Ou peut-être plus ? Assez pour que la lune soit aussi haut dans le ciel et aussi brillante que ne l'était le soleil froid d'hiver quelque douzaine d'heures plus tôt. Cette lune qu'observait une jeune fille depuis plusieurs heures, floue dans son regard perdu dans l'horizon pour étouffer ses larmes. Une jeune fille, ou plutôt jeune femme. Jeune femme définitivement depuis plusieurs mois, au coeur écorché, aux espoirs avortés depuis ce début de soirée.

Quelque chose dans cette lune l'attirait, l'hypnotisait, puis, mue comme un aimant, elle descendit de son perchoir glacé et serpenta tel un fantôme à travers le château. Les couloirs les plus sombres dérobaient son objectif à sa vue, et, sans savoir pourquoi, un sentiment de malaise, de manque la forçait à accélérer son pas. Enfin elle fut dehors, et instantanément, un soulagement allégea son coeur lorsque son regard accrocha de nouveau cette lune, ni pleine ni nouvelle, au croissant imparfait mais mystérieusement différent. La neige craquait sous son pas plus léger que d'ordinaire. Que lui arrivait-il ? Que lui avait fait Ron en la trahissant de la sorte ? Avait-il à ce point tout détruit dans son coeur qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus ? Son regard se reposa sur la lune et elle oublia immédiatement son questionnement intérieur pour avancer de plus belle dans le parc. La forêt interdite n'était pourtant pas interdite pour rien, même pour une héroïne avec une carte de Chocogrenouille à son nom d'ici peu, même pour une Gryffondor de sa trempe. Le doute la ralentit à l'orée de la forêt. La suite n'était que noiceur et feuillage. Mais alors qu'elle s'arrêtait complètement en se demandant pourquoi donc était-elle en pleine nuit seule devant l'entrée de cet endroit qui avait abrité l'acte le plus courageux de son meilleur ami, un bruit fit rater un battement à son coeur. Voire deux.

Deux lumières jaunes brillaient parmi le feuillage sombre. Deux lumières jaunes alignées horizontalement à un mètre du sol. Deux lumières jaunes et rondes. Deux yeux ? Les lumières s'avancèrent, grossissant légèrement, puis ce à quoi elles étaient rattachées sortit de la pénombre à la lumière de la lune qui sembla plus argentée. Un loup. Un immense loup gris, foncé, comme la roche humide qu'abritaient les berges du lac. Ses grandes billes jaunâtres fixaient la jeune femme avec une intensité peu commune pour un simple loup, aussi grand soit-il. Il continua d'avancer puis se posa sur ses pattes arrières à un mètre d'elle sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

\- Je te connais, souffla la jeune femme, songeuse.

Le loup aquiesça, silencieux. Les loups n'acquiescent pas, un loup ne comprends pas le langage humain. Était-ce un loup garou ? Non... les loups-garous ne ressemblaient pas à ce loup ci. Il était différent. Plus... humain ?

\- Je te vois dans mes rêves... Je fais des rêves étranges depuis plusieurs mois, et tu es là. Je suis un loup moi aussi, une louve. Pourquoi n'ais-je pas peur de toi ?

Pour seule réponse, le loup se contenta de la fixer intensément quelques secondes, puis leva le museau jusqu'à le pointer vers la lune.

\- C'est à cause d'elle que je suis ici ? Demanda la jeune femme, perdue.

Le loup hocha la tête lentement et son regard se fit plus sombre.

\- Qui es-tu ?

L'animal se redressa sur ses quatres membres. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme et se concentra. Lentement, son regard se modifia. Il se fit d'abord plus sombre, jusqu'à devenir presque noir. La forme de ses iris, de ses pupilles, la profondeur de son regard changeaient tandis qu'il plissait les yeux, comme si ce changement lui demandait un effort particulier. Soudain, du bleu apparu, timide, puis s'affirma pour prendre une teinte presque acier et son regard devint plus... humain.

\- Je... Je connais ce regard, murmura la jeune femme pour elle même en s'avançant. Je l'ai déjà vu, j'en suis sûre...

Comme si c'était trop d'effort, le loup s'ébroua brusquement et rompit le contact. Il reprit sa posture assise, les yeux de nouveau jaunâtres, le regard tranquille, mi animal, mi... autre chose.

\- Tu n'es pas un simple loup, n'est-ce pas ?

L'animal acquiesça.

\- Tu es un hybride. Je suis presque sûre que tu es un sorcier.

Acquiescement.

\- Tu dois être un élève de l'école, je te connais peut-être sous ta forme sorcière ?

Acquiescement.

\- Je sais que je connais ton regard... Mais je n'arrive pas à remettre ces yeux sur quelqu'un. Ou bien... Peut-être... Et si tu étais une personne à laquelle je ne pense pas... parce que je ne t'apprécie pas ?

Le loup acquiesça de nouveau. Le raisonnement cheminait doucement, mais certainement. Elle savait, sinon elle n'aurait pas posé cette question.

\- Non... C'est impossible... Est-ce que tu... Comment est-ce possible... Tu... Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix plus incrédule qu'incertaine.

L'animal se leva de toute sa hauteur, l'observa un moment, avant de hocher la tête d'un mouvement bref, presque succint, comme pour répondre à son incrédulité. Puis, devant le regard choqué de la jeune femme, il détourna la tête. Plusieurs minutes défilèrent avant qu'il ne sente un mouvement incertain de la jeune femme. Puis elle sembla s'armer de courage et se plaça devant lui, à genoux dans une neige glacée qu'elle sentit à peine. Il baissa la tête pour la regarder, incrédule à son tour. Elle bougea imperceptiblement la main et il se posta sur ses pattes arrières, puis, la voyant lever la main doucement, hésitante, il combla l'espace vide entre eux en se couchant sur le ventre, les pattes avant s'enfonçant dans la neige pour venir frôler les genoux de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne comprends pas. D'abord je rêve de toi, ensuite de nous deux sous une forme de loup, et maintenant tu me dis qu'une lune grise m'a conduite ici pour te trouver sous ta forme de loup. Ne peux-tu pas te transformer en Malefoy normal pour m'expliquer ?

Pour la première fois de leur rencontre, l'animal secoua négativement la tête et darda son regard dans celui de la jeune femme pour lui transmettre de la... contrition ?

\- Très bien. Tu ne peux pas donc. Je suis censée faire quelque chose ?

Cette fois-ci, le loup pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Oui, mais tu ne sais pas comment, c'est ça ? Bien, réfléchissons. Si je détermine ce que tu es, peut-être que j'aurai déjà lu des informations sur toi. Donc un loup, un grand loup, aux yeux jaunes, un hybride sorcier qui se transforme en loup... En sachant que tu arrives à garder ta part d'humanité une fois transformé sinon je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. À part un loup-garou, je ne connais aucun sorcier qui puisse se transformer en loup sans en être maître comme un animagus. Mais il y a aussi les rêves...

Pendant que la jeune femme réfléchissait à voix haute, le loup se contentait de suivre son raisonnement, haussant parfois les sourcils ou secouant énergiquement la tête pour la guider malgré son silence.

\- Il doit y avoir un rapport avec moi, avec ces rêves... Et la lune grise... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me dit quelque chose... Je crois que j'ai lu quelque chose à la bibliothèque là dessus il n'y a pas longtemps.

Le loup hocha vigoureusement la tête mais la jeune femme ne le regardait même plus, le regard perdu vers cette lune grise qui semblait jouer avec elle. Elle baisse soudain les yeux vers son compagnon silencieux.

\- Il y avait ce livre à la bibliothèque. Je croyais que Mme Pince s'était trompée... Ce livre parlait de plusieurs créatures hybrides. Je me souviens des vampires, les loups-garous, les harpies... Une lune grise... argentée... se reflétant dans les cheveux des... OH ! Un veela ! Tu es un veela ! C'est toi qui a mis ce livre au milieu des autres sur ma table alors ? Mais pourquoi ? Quel est le rapport avec... moi... Oh non. Malefoy... Non. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense... Que disait le livre exactement ? Le veela mâle vit en tant que sorcier tant que son Élue n'est pas prête. L'Élue peut être amoureuse d'un autre mais lorsque les liens d'attachement se rompent avec l'autre et que son coeur est vierge, si elle se trouve à proximité du veela, son animal prend le dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle le libère. Et... oui ! C'est la lune grise qui guide l'Élue à son veela, et ils doivent... Zut, je ne sais plus... Ils doivent... communier ! C'est quoi communier ?

Le loup pencha de nouveau la tête sur le côté en haussant l'épaule comme un humain pour signifier qu'il n'en savait pas plus. La jeune femme l'observa pensive, avec l'impression qu'il réfléchissait lui aussi. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle eut envie de terminer le geste engagé avant qu'il ne s'allonge devant elle, et doucement, elle remonta sa main pour venir la poser sur ce qui s'approchait le plus de la joue de l'animal.

Soudain, ce fut comme si une vague chaude, puissante et vibrante s'engouffrait dans son esprit. Des images s'exposèrent seules, fugaces, à peine compréhensibles. Comme des souvenirs d'une vie dont elle ne se rappelait pas. Des souvenirs de louve. Une meute, puis ce grand loup gris, la lune grise mais pleine cette fois, une falaise, une maison, un cerisier en fleurs, un enfant, toujours le même cerisier sans ses fleurs et avec deux loups gris à côté, un grand et un tout petit. Puis le flot d'image s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu et la jeune femme entendit une voix. Cette voix n'était pas seulement à l'intérieur de sa tête, elle résonnait partout, dans son corps, autour, dans son coeur, et une onde de chaleur douce s'insinua, partout, qui lui fit oublier la sensation de froid glacé et humide qui la tenait depuis qu'elle s'était agenouillée à même la neige.

\- Granger bon sang, j'ai cru que tu ne comprendrais jamais !

La jeune femme pinca les lèvres. Même sans sa voix traînante, Malefoy restait un prétentieux hautain au verbe acerbé.

\- Excuse moi Malefoy de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passe en effet ! Depuis quand sais-tu que tu es un veela ?

\- Depuis toujours Granger, tu n'as rien retenu ou quoi ? C'est un héritage de famille. Bon, je suppose que ça y est, Ouistiti t'as brisé le coeur ?

\- Même si c'était le cas, ça ne te regarde absolument pas.

\- Oh que si justement ! Figure toi que ça me concerne grandement parce qu'à cause de cet abruti, je suis coincé dans cette fourrure depuis qu'il a commencé à faire nuit. Et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de rester coincé là dedans pour le restant de mes jours. Je pensais que vous alliez vous marier, puis faire assez de bébés roux pour que ma nature veela ne se réveille jamais. Mais ce cher héros vient de foutre ma vie en l'air !

\- Comment ça ? Tu vas vraiment rester en loup ? Je croyais que l'Élue devait te libérer ?

\- Merlin... Dire que tu es censée être la plus intelligente de ce siècle d'après McGonagall... C'est toi mon Élue sombre idiote.

\- Malefoy, ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

\- Et toi réfléchis un peu ! On comprend pourquoi tu n'as pas fini à Serdaigle avec ce genre de raisonnement.

\- Malefoy...

\- Quoi ? Je sais encore comment je m'appelle merci, même si ce nom ne me servira plus jamais.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu que...

\- Parce que, si tu avais su interprêter les informations que j'ai mis sous ton nez de Miss Je-sais-TOUT qui ne sait rien, tu aurais trouvé qu'une fois sous sa forme animale, un veela ne peut retrouver son corps humain que si son Élue le libère, c'est-à-dire, qu'elle accepte d'être son Élue. Phénomène qui est censé se produire car l'Élue est censée être amoureuse du veela, et donc, accepter d'être son Élue.

\- Et une Élue, c'est... ?

\- Merlin, aidez-moi... La partenaire, la compagne, la femme du veela.

\- Oui bien-sûr. Tu es en train de me dire que pour récupérer ta forme humaine, il faudrait que j'accepte de t'épouser.

\- Non, rien à voir Granger, ce qu'il faudrait c'est que tu sois liée à moi pour le restant de nos jours. Un veela et son Élue sont, normalement, deux âmes-soeurs, voire deux parties d'un tout plutôt, liés pour l'éternité, amoureux, mais pas juste un petit amour normal, c'est un amour viscéral, pur, sans limite.

La jeune femme explosa de rire en rejetant complètement la tête en arrière, ce qui ne plu vraisemblablement pas au loup. Il se leva d'un bond et sauta gracieusement sur elle en lui plaquant brusquement les épaules au sol dans l'herbe neigeuse.

\- Tu n'as même pas peur, s'étonna-t-il en scrutant ses yeux.

\- Je... Non, en effet. Je me sens... en sécurité... bafouilla la jeune femme sans comprendre son ressenti.

\- C'est sûrement le Lien qui fait ça, proposa le loup en se rasseyant sur ses pattes arrières.

\- Le Lien ?

\- Pour l'amour du ciel Granger, fais un effort. Tu as quand même remarqué que nous communiquons par la pensée j'espère ? C'est une des particularités du Lien.

\- Il y en a d'autres ?

\- Nous pouvons percevoir des images de notre futur.

\- Oh, c'est ça que j'ai vu quand je t'ai touché alors ?

\- Tu as vu des choses ? Je n'ai vu que des images d'un bébé loup, moi je pense puisqu'on avait la même couleur.

\- Je l'ai vu aussi le louveteau, mais j'aurais plutôt dit que tu étais à côté. Il y avait une maison au bord de la mer et un cerisier aussi, et au début j'ai vu deux loups comme dans mes rêves, je crois que c'est toi et moi.

\- Attends, tu as vu une maison près de la mer avec un cerisier ? Une maison avec des volets bleus ?

\- Oui, un beau bleu électrique qui...

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ah, je ne suis pas la seule finalement ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ce que je...

\- Granger, tu es censée avoir vu ton avenir. Ce qui voudrait dire que tu as accepté d'être mon Élue finalement. Le problème c'est que je ne vois pas comment.

\- Non mais tu en parles comme si tu envisageais la possibilité qu'on passe notre vie ensemble Malefoy, tu es devenu fou ?

\- Non. Je ne l'envisage pas.

\- Ah, tu me rassu...

\- Je le souhaite.

\- Tu... QUOI ?

\- Granger, ça fait des mois que je sais que tu es mon Élue. Depuis la bataille quand je t'ai vu avec le rouquin de service. Le fait qu'il y ait un autre a réveillé le veela à l'intérieur. On a cohabité assez longtemps pour qu'il arrive à me convaincre.

\- Te convaincre ?

\- Le veela est lié à son Élue, ma partie veela est donc liée à la partie Élue qui est en toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas Merlin possible que le balafré ne doive sa survie qu'à toi vu la lenteur de ton esprit Granger ! Lié ! Amoureux de toi si tu préfères !

La jeune femme resta interdite, comme si la foudre l'avait frappée. Un air moitié horrifié, moitié incompréhensif s'affichait sur son visage que la lune faisait briller.

\- Granger ?

\- Tu es... Amoureux de moi ??

\- La partie veela. Ne rêve pas Granger, l'autre moitié, le moi sorcier normal, sait parfaitement que tu es une... gryffondor sans cervelle valable qui a sauvé au moins vingt fois le balafré et le rouquin. J'ai fini par l'accepter parce que déjà je n'ai pas beaucoup d'options possibles entre ça ou le loup toute ma vie, et puis aussi parce que je me dis qu'il y a pire. Enfin, je croyais que tu étais un minimum intelligente donc je me disais que tu pourrais éventuellement être utile, mais je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes sur la question... Ce qui me perturbe le plus, c'est ce que toi tu aurais à y gagner. Si tu as vu un avenir c'est que la probabilité que tu acceptes d'être avec moi est plus forte que celle que tu me laisses dans mon crotin de centaure. Comment est-ce possible ? Il t'a secoué à ce point le roi Ouistiti ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, ça ne te regarde pas. Et non, il est hors de question que je passe ma vie avec toi. D'ailleurs, ce sont peut-être des images qui n'ont rien à voir, peut-être que ce n'était pas toi que j'ai vu, et puis je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre au bord de la mer donc ça ne risque pas d'être ma maison.

\- Cette maison est à moi, je compte y vivre après Poudlard.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien ne vint assez vite alors elle l'a referma. Elle observa le loup gris qui avait détourné ses yeux jaunes vers la forêt. Et si... Mais non, c'était impossible, cela remontait à trop longtemps, des années s'étaient écoulées depuis. Était-il possible qu'il en reste une infime trace ? Après tout, Ron avait tout gâché. Leurs projets, ses rêves de vie paisible, ses espoirs de famille, tout s'était envolé lorsqu'elle avait découvert la vérité. Alors qu'elle laissait son regard se perdre dans le pelage épais de l'animal, la lune se mit à briller plus intensément et une pellicule argentée se posa sur la fourrure grise. C'était comme si une poussière de cristal s'était tout à coup déposée sur l'animal. En levant la main pour frôler cette poussière, la jeune femme s'aperçut que sa peau brillait de la même manière et arrêta son geste. Tout à l'observation de sa main, elle ne fit pas attention au loup qui avait de nouveau tourné la tête vers elle et s'était dressé sur ses pattes. Elle ne s'arracha à sa contemplation que lorsque le loup toucha doucement sa joue de son museau. La vague de chaleur vibrante revint, mais plus forte cette fois-ci. Elle ne s'arrêta pas à son esprit, elle s'insinua partout, dans ses bras, ses jambes, sa nuque, son ventre, jusqu'à son coeur. Ce fut une explosion de sensations lorsqu'elle se concentra dans son coeur. D'un seul coup, les dernières années passées à enfouir ce qui avait tant fait couler ses larmes de jeune fille n'existèrent plus, et tout lui revint. Elle planta ses grands yeux chocolats dans les deux billes jaunes qui la scrutaient en tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Des deux mains, elle prit la tête du loup pour que leurs fronts se rencontrent, et elle ferma les yeux. Gagnée par un instinct inconnu, elle ouvrit son esprit pour faire entrer ses souvenirs au milieu de leur communication mentale : la première fois qu'il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe pendant leur deuxième année, les affrontements de Quidditch entre Harry et le Serpentard, leur rencontre dans les bois de la Coupe du Monde, le banquet d'ouverture du Tournoi des Trois sorciers où elle l'avait vu l'observer à la dérobée, toutes les fois où elle l'avait surpris avec les yeux posés sur elle, leur rencontre dans un couloir en cinquième année où il l'avait humilié, les pleurs dans une classe vide ce soir là, puis d'autres soirs, sa détresse face aux sentiments qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, des sentiments à l'égard du Serpentard, et enfin sa résolution de tout oublier, le renfort de ses sentiments pour Ron en sixième année, la douleur quand elle le découvrit dans la bouche de Lavande, leur dispute pendant leur cavale, le manque horrible seule avec Harry, son retour, la Bataille, leur premier baiser, une balade en balai, un échange de baiser contre un arbre, un autre sur un canapé avec Ron qui tente une main baladeuse, une autre scène où il tente une nouvelle fois et elle le repousse, une dispute à cause de ça, Poudlard seule, le début des rêves avec ce loup, les vacances de Noël où elle refuse une nouvelle fois, encore une dispute, les rêves du loup où elle se voit louve à ses côtés, et enfin, quelques heures plus tôt, la lecture de la note de Rita Skeeter, et une photo. Ron et Lavande, le pantalon baissé, la jupe relevée, adossée contre un arbre.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux. Le loup avait perdu ses yeux jaunes. Un regard bleu acier la pénétrait, surpris, incrédule même. En utilisant les mots, il ne l'aurait pas cru, mais les souvenirs bruts ne mentent pas, et elle ne voulait plus mentir. Quelque chose avait brisé la barrière pourtant solide derrière laquelle elle avait caché ses anciens sentiments. Cette lune qui brillait de manière si peu naturelle, était-ce elle ? Et si finalement elle n'avait pas ressenti tout ça pour rien ? Si elle était réellement liée au Serpentard. Petite, elle ne croyait pas au destin, à la chance, à la magie, et pourtant... Si la magie existait, le destin devenait presque plus plausible encore, voire une forme de magie complexe, indétournable. À son tour, le loup lui transmis ses souvenirs, utilisant les mêmes que la jeune femme lors de leur quatrième et cinquième année à l'école de magie, tous ces moments où il s'était surpris lui même à observer la Gryffondor sans savoir pourquoi, l'attribuant le plus souvent au ressentiment qu'il avait développé envers Potter et son trio de bienfaiteurs de malheur, puis leur sixième année où il était entré au service de Voldemort malgré lui, la soirée du professeur de potions où elle était en compagnie de ce Gryffondor insipide qui se prenait pour un gardien qu'il n'était pas, la capture du trio, la souffrance intérieure infinie qu'il avait ressenti pendant la torture de la jeune femme dans cette maison qu'il haïssait, comment il s'était laissé faire sans que personne ne le soupçonne pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper, la Bataille, la menace de Voldemort sur sa mère pour qu'il ramène Potter vivant, elle dans les bras de Ron, le poignard en plein cœur lorsqu'il les avait vu s'embrasser alors que les Aurors le devançaient dans le hall, le retour à Poudlard, les discussions avec son veela, les sentiments profonds du veela pour elle, puis la transformation sans crier gare alors qu'il était sorti sous le couvert de la lune qui l'attirait irrémédiablement depuis la Bataille.

\- Je ne sais pas comment, je déteste absolument tout de toi Malefoy, mais pourtant je crois que je t'ai aimé, et peut-être même que... je n'ai jamais cessé.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et une larme perla au coin. Elle se leva et se tourna, honteuse que son ennemi de toujours la voit ainsi, son secret le mieux gardé mis à jour par une lune maîtresse. Un ennemi qu'elle avait souhaité pour elle, qu'elle s'était forcée à haïr pour ne plus affronter des sentiments qui lui faisaient mal car impossibles, impensables. Un ennemi qui n'en était plus un. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle revoyait sous ses paupières les images d'un futur qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle sentit pour la première fois la présence d'une autre personne chez elle, sans vraiment la sentir. La louve devait être là, quelque part, probablement. Elle la chercha, ne sachant pas comment la reconnaître. Mais peut-être n'était-t-elle pas encore visible, probablement qu'il fallait qu'elle devienne une vraie Élue, qu'elle accepte son rôle pour sentir l'animal en elle. Avait-elle envie de devenir cette louve à la fourrure brun clair ? Avait-elle envie de rencontrer ce louveteau gris, le voir grandir sous le grand cerisier ? Peut-être. Non, pas peut-être. Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle-même répondit oui. Ce même quelque chose qui avait éprouvé, éprouvait des sentiments pour le Serpentard, ce quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait identifier mais qu'elle sentait, bel et bien là, à l'intérieur.

Soudain, une main frôla son épaule. Pas une patte, une main. Et elle se retourna vivement pour faire face au regard bleu acier plus sombre que jamais, rattaché cette fois-ci à son sorcier d'origine. Sans réfléchir, elle fit ce qu'elle avait rêvé de faire bon nombre de fois quelques années auparavant. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, les mains glissant dans la chevelure dorée du jeune homme pour faire pression sur sa nuque, elle posa ses lèvres rosées sur celles plus fine de l'homme en face d'elle. Très doucement, il lui rendit son baiser en passant une main dans son dos pour l'approcher de lui dans une étreinte tendre et salvatrice.

\- D'accord, souffla la jeune femme entre deux baisers. D'accord pour la maison sur la falaise, le cerisier, les volets bleus, le louveteau gris, une vie avec toi. Oui, c'est d'accord.

La lune brilla une dernière fois, les flocons se mirent à tomber et les nuages plongèrent le parc dans une obscurité bienvenue.


End file.
